


Speed Date

by wanderamaranth



Category: Stonehenge Apocalypse (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderamaranth/pseuds/wanderamaranth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa Braeden is the first woman—the first beautiful, seemingly normal woman, anyways—Jacob's ever met that believes his theories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Date

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for Supernatural 6.21, in that I see this as occurring post S6 in an AU world where Dean was able to let go of Lisa and Ben without wiping their memories, and post movie for Stonehenge Apocalypse.

Lisa Braeden is the first woman—the first beautiful, seemingly normal woman, anyways—Jacob's ever met that believes his theories.

“But how did they get there?” she asks seriously. This is his fourth week of speed dating, (thanks to Kaycee's insistence that if it worked for her than it can bloody well work for him) and fifth partner of the night. Jacob's not even sure why he's even here after last week's unmitigated disaster (Kaycee's insistence or not) but he's glad he came because Lisa is not acting like every other woman he's met at one of these things: for one, there is no trace of mockery in her voice. Jacob is absurdly grateful.

“They were placed there, of course. By whom I'm not exactly certain, but I have my theories.”

“And you learned this--?”

“While I was saving the world,” Jacob says, without hesitation. He could lie, of course, or create some sort of boring, average-joe story on these dates, but what sort of purveyor of truth would he be if he did that? No, he won't compromise himself, not even for an insanely hot, undoubtedly bendy yoga teacher with gorgeous eyes. Besides, Jacob is many things, but modest is not one of them. “My former best friend and colleague decided he wanted to re-terraform the planet in order to begin the human race anew with his own hand chosen disciples, and I stopped him.”

This is normally the point of the speed date when whomever he's paired with either a) bursts out into peals of emasculating laughter, b) walks away, which is just insulting because each 'date' is only a few minutes long to begin with, or c) freaks and maces him. ( _That_ had only happened once, but once is more than enough, thank you _very_ much.)

Lisa doesn't immediately do either a or b, which Jacob supposes is good, but when she nods as if she's made a decision and reaches for her purse, he tenses. Shit, he was really hoping this night wouldn't end in one of his dates choosing option c, but Jacob's luck just doesn't seem to run that way lately. He stiffens his posture, ready to duck under the table at the first sign of pepper spray or a taser, but what Lisa pulls from her bag is neither. Instead it's a small black rectangle that vaguely looks like a frankensteined iPhone.

“Want to check out my EMF?” she asks, just as the buzzer to rotate sounds. Lisa makes a small sound of frustration, but then shrugs, tucks the black rectangle back away, stands and says, “Maybe later then?” with a small smile.

Jacob thinks he's in love.


End file.
